


Tension

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Love in Literature [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Connor Deserves Happiness, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mentioned Hank Anderson, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Parent Hank Anderson, Poor Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Romance, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, So Much Sexual Tension, Suspense, Suspicions, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: After the revelation of who Gavin was related to, Connor wasn't sure if the Detective could surprise him any more than he already had.He was wrong.But being wrong had never felt so good.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last update everyone. 
> 
> This particular part has been giving me alot of trouble- I've done over 8 versions of it and I'm still worried about the quality. 
> 
> But this version is the one I feel best about, so I'm rolling with it.
> 
> It may feel like Gavin is holding back, but that's the point. It wouldn't be realistic for him to tell every detail of his life story 1 day into their friendship. 
> 
> You'll learn more in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Thank you all immensely for all the support so far. It's been a pleasure writing for you all. 
> 
> I'd like to thank narcophilia, missnowhereteen, and dipdopofthedip for being there when I got stuck and just genuinely being awesome. 
> 
> Shout out to everyone on the Convin discord for being amazingly supportive as well. 
> 
> I also appreciate everyone who has messaged me on tumblr telling me how much they like LIL. Means alot. 
> 
> Yes, Connor can eat and drink for the sake of this fic. Let's just say it all gets converted into energy or something. Idk. I needed this because of reasons. 
> 
> Don't question it. Please. Its midnight and I'm tired. 
> 
> There's alot of dialogue in this chapter. I'm not exaggerating. It's 70% dialogue. Sorry. Had to get alot of buildup out of the way so we can move the plot along. 
> 
> Shouldn't be too long before the next update! I'll try not to leave it nearly 2 months next time! (so sorry)

 

 

 

**CONNOR P.O.V**

* * *

 

As the words exited Gavin's mouth, shaky and full of angry vitriol, Connor felt the world around him stop. He'd anticipated that whatever the Detective meant to say to him was important- that much was obvious, given the man's silent tension on the way to his apartment.

But Connor could never have imagined the revelation he'd be hearing. How could he? How could he have ever predicted the secret that Gavin was hiding? To know that the Detective was related to Kamski, whose brilliant mind had created Connor, would have been shocking in and of itself.

But to know they were brothers? That added an entirely new layer to the mind numbing reveal- making Connors head spin. Finding himself at a loss for words, Connor stumbled back slightly- though he somehow managed to quickly right himself by grabbing onto the closest counter.

Finding his artificial breaths coming out wheezing and raspy, quickening like his thumping heart, Connor struggled to wrap his mind around what he had just heard.

“Connor?” Gavin's voice startled Connor out of his thoughts.

Though his mind was still a labyrinth of building questions, and he could feel his artificial heart pumping faster than he'd ever felt it, Connor forced himself to look up- to look into Gavin's eyes. 

He found himself, again, speechless at what he saw. The man's eyes were bloodshot, and red with unshed tears- the watery glaze to the normally shining eyes betraying the layers of emotion beneath Gavin's stony expression. 

It was clear that simply getting the revelation off his chest had done little to dampen the Detective's nerves. Nor had it helped his increasingly emotional state.

It hurt Connor, to see the man he'd fallen for in such a bad way- so deeply he'd likely never be able to fully communicate the emotion. It was almost alien, seeing the man so vulnerable.

“Elijah Kamski…is your brother?” Connor managed to speak, after a few moments.

A few moments passed in increasingly tense silence, before Gavin shook his head, scoffing at the mere mention of his relation to Kamski. The reaction spoke volumes, more than any words ever could. 

As the man's expression warped into one of intense disgust, Connor also became acutely aware of the tremble that remained in the Detective's hands. He wasn't sure if it was the pressure of what he'd just told Connor, the alcohol he'd been almost chugging…or a lethal combination of the two. 

Either way, it concerned Connor- enough that he managed to shake himself out of his stupor and take a cautious step back towards Gavin.

"You say he was your brother. You refer to your relationship in the past tense. Is there a reason behind that?” Connor questioned gently.    


"Shit happened. We used to be close, but when it came down to it, he wasn't there when I needed him." Gavin explained.    
  
"When you needed him. What...happened?" Connor gently prompted.    
  
“Why the fuck do you care?” Gavin frowned.

“I-” Connor started, stunned.

“Sorry, Connor.” Gavin interrupted, apologising. “Long story.”

“I've got time.” Connor spoke sincerely.

“Maybe. But I don't think I want to give out the details of my tragic backstory.” Gavin admitted. “Not yet, anyway.”

“I understand.” Connor smiled slightly. “I appreciate your honesty, Detective-”

“Gavin.” Gavin corrected.

“Gavin.” Connor repeated. “I'm surprised that you've told me of your relation to Kamski.”

“I don't go throwing that shit at just anyone, dipshit.” Gavin took another gulp of alcohol. “But since we're stuck working this case…figured you should know.”

“I understand.” Connor paused. “Gavin, is your relation to my creator the reason behind your hostility?”

“Main reason.” Gavin shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant.

“There's more than one?” Connor was surprised.

“Other reason…I guess I felt threatened.” Gavin admitted.

“Threatened…” Connor thought for a moment. “Were you concerned that I would replace you?”

“A plus, Connor.” Gavin attempted to lighten the mood.

“Many humans still feel the same way. I understand.” Connor relaxed slightly at the change in mood.

“I've always been stuck in my asshole twin’s shadow. Becoming Detective was my way out.” Gavin explained further. “Then you came along, and I felt like I was right back there.”

Shocked, both by the added underlying reveal of Kamski and Gavin being twin brothers, and by his honest words…Connor struggled to force his voice processor's to work. Gavin being related to Kamski was one thing. The two of them being brothers was another. 

Twins? That was a matter altogether different. How had he not suspected it? Even if they were non-identical, as they likely were, he should have picked up on the relation. Why had he not realised that?

“Gavin-” Connor started. 

“Not an excuse. I was an asshole.” Gavin interrupted. “But I figured I owed you a reason.”

“I appreciate that. I'm pleased you were able to…move past that.” Connor smiled genuinely. “It'll make life easier for both of us.”

“I'm still going to need more to drink.” Gavin smirked, before sidestepping Connor to get out of the kitchen. “Come on, dipshit.”

As he followed after Gavin, his thirium pump beating so loudly he could almost swore he heard it in the depths of his processors, Connor did his best to focus on the Detective- as he glanced back every so often. Knowing that Gavin had opened up to him, though ever so slightly, made the ache in Connors chest grow tenfold. Momentarily distracted by the Detective opening up a polished door, Connor found his eyes wandering lower again.

Though he did his utmost to keep their gaze above Gavin's waist, Connor couldn't control his eyes any longer when they landed again on the man's sculpted behind. He'd unashamedly stared at it many times before, but without the fear of interruption, Connor found himself taking in every single detail. Gavin's rear was surprisingly full- only emphasized by his newly chosen outfit.

It was increasingly clear to Connor that the Detective took care of his body-and that clearly attributed to the confidence that the man radiated whenever he walked into a room.

Though many mistook that confidence for arrogance.

Just as he heard the door swinging open, Connor quickly averted his eyes, his gaze meeting Gavin's as the other man turned around.

“Should've asked you this before but…can you drink?” Gavin glanced down at the bottle of alcohol in his hand.

“Gavin?” Connor was confused by the random question.

“I know Cyberlife released that update for food and shit. Wasn't sure if-” Gavin started.

“I accepted the update. As an advanced prototype, I can adapt quickly to any-” Connor started.

“So you can drink?” Gavin interrupted.

“Yes…” Connor frowned. “But since I've been trying to help Lieutenant Anderson, I haven't-”

“Haven't tried it?” Gavin assumed.

“No.” Connor answered simply.

“Do you want to?” Gavin frowned.

“I'm not opposed to-” Connor started.

“Good. Not so fun drinking alone.” Gavin interrupted, as he edged past Connor. “Take a seat.”

Nodding slightly, Connor stepped into the living room. It was a surprisingly large area, and decorated in a similar way to the other rooms he'd glanced on his way in- sleek and modern. It was somewhat reminiscent of Elijah Kamski’s place in decor, but different in so many ways. 

The large TV was mounted on the wall furthest from Connor, flanked on either side with two colossal glass display cases full of intricately crafted figurines and statues.

Each piece was as pristine as the rest of the room, though it somehow still managed to look welcoming. Lived-in. Beneath the TV was a matching glass set of shelves, each bearing several games consoles and an array of Videogames.

On the other walls were dozens of framed photos in all different sizes, pictures of Gavin and several other officers Connor recognised from the station. Officer Tina Chen and Officer Chris Miller, though they all looked markedly younger in a majority of the photos. 

Most scenes seemed to depict the group dancing, drinking, laughing…or a mix of the three. It was evident by the warmth in their smiles that their friendship had existed for a long time…and that the friendship was genuine. 

It brought a smile to Connors own face, seeing Gavin so happy in all of them. The slight messiness to the man's hair, coupled with a loosened uniform shirt in some photos, made the ache in Connors chest grow again. 

Though not as much as the one of him holding up a newborn baby next to Chris and a woman Connor didn't recognise- though it only took one quick scan to reveal her as Chris’ wife.

Connor found himself smiling again.

He'd never seen Gavin so relaxed before.

And it seemed as if the photo was taken some time ago.

Connor hoped he'd have the opportunity to see that carefree Gavin soon.

Still looking around the room, now able to spot several medals and framed letters of commendation, Connor soon became aware of the fact that there were no family photos on the wall. 

After the revelation of Kamski being Gavin's twin brother, and the tone of Gavin's words, Connor had fully expected to see no trace of Elijah…but for no other family members to be on there? 

Well, that told a heartbreaking tale without the need for words. It suddenly made Connor anxious for what Gavin had held back from telling him. Knowing he'd disowned his own brother was bad enough…but the possibility that the Detective had distanced himself from his family entirely? That terrified Connor. How much pain could one man experience?

Shaking his head slightly, and being mindful of the slick wooden coffee table, Connor took a seat in the far right corner of the surprisingly plush couch…momentarily admiring the sleek black leather as he leant backwards. 

Wanting to appear as casual and relaxed as possible- for Gavin's sake as much as his own- Connor sat with his right arm leaning on the comfortable armrest…and his free arm relaxing at his side.

In a more relaxed position, Connor examined the room one last time, and found numerous posters in polished frames tucked into what little space remained- leaving very little of the original painted walls exposed. 

Some posters were of various Videogames, whereas some were of movies and concerts, many so old they had almost frayed edges underneath their shields of glass. 

Signatures on a few of the items revealed that Gavin had a vested interest in those subjects. 

Connor smiled. 

Little by little, he was learning more about his new partner. 

He hoped to be able to ask Gavin more about those interests, as their relationship evolved.

When Gavin entered the room again, Connor forced himself to focus on the Detective's face. Instantly, his concern skyrocketed- the man was pale, and his hands were shaking as he balanced two crystalline cups with the bottle of alcohol.

“Are you alright, Gavin?” Connor questioned as the man carefully placed the two glasses on the coffee table.

“I will be when I've had more to drink.” Gavin sat down on the edge at the opposite end of the couch with the alcohol. “Sure you want to join me, dipshit?”

“I'm sure.” Connor found himself smiling slightly again.

Seemingly encouraged by the smile, Gavin quickly moved to pouring out the alcohol- the motion giving Connor time to scan it's contents. He'd had some liquor with Hank before, but something told him that Gavin would have a markedly different taste. Connor was pleasantly surprised to find that it was a litre bottle of... 

_ 'Jack Daniels Tennessee Whiskey. A warm amber colour. Smooth, full bodied. Flavours of orange, brown sugar and spice. With a rich long finish. 2,180 calories’.  _

It was a step up from the cheap beers and vodkas that Hank was oddly fond of.

“Ever had whisky?” Gavin prompted, as he finished pouring out full glasses.

“No. Lieutenant Anderson prefers vodka or…beer.” Connor answered. “I've never tried either of those…”

“This is better.” Gavin gingerly handed Connor one of the glasses.

As he reached for the glass, Connor felt their fingers brush together again, not unlike when they'd shared a moment in the midst of clothes shopping earlier that very same day. 

Liking the feeling of the Detective's long, slightly roughened fingers, Connor found himself deliberately letting his own fingertips linger- watching Gavin's face gradually grow redder as he leaned his hand into the Detective's.

Noticing the lack of response from the other man, Connor cautiously interlaced their fingers, mindful not to let the glass fall- as he leaned forward.

With their faces now mere inches apart, Connor took the opportunity to examine Gavin again, thirium pump racing as he dared move in closer. Examining the Detective's face, knowing that they were free of any possible interruptions, Connor saw more of the man's face than he could ever have dreamed possible. 

Beyond Gavin's noticeable nose scar, and grey eyes oddly reminiscent of starlight, there was several other markings- a small scar in the crease of the Detective's eyebrow…and in the upper right corner of his lips. 

Lips that quirked upward in a curious smile as Connor continued his…investigation.

Just as he was focusing on the pinkish tint to Gavin's lips, and wondering if they truly were as soft as they looked, Connor found himself confused as Gavin leant backwards. The sudden motion puzzled him.

“Not bad, Connor.” Gavin smirked confidently, a slight blush to his face.

“Gavin?” Connor felt the ache in his chest return tenfold.

As he took in his own words, Gavin seemed to grow even redder in pallor- before clearing his throat in an attempt to alleviate the odd tension rising in the room.

“Moving on.” Gavin spoke quickly.

After a moment of somewhat awkward silence, with him observing that the Detective was waiting with his own drink in hand, Connor soon realised that Gavin was anticipating his reaction- somewhat nervously. 

Not wanting to be rude or keep the man waiting, no matter how much he wanted to feel Gavin's skin against his again, Connor slowly raised the cup. Sparing a moment to admire the crystalline embellishments on the glass, Connor exhaled- before bringing the cup to his lips.

The taste was much like his analysis had described…yet somehow different. It had a noticeably stronger taste than beer, but with a smooth…bittersweet taste that wasn't at all unpleasant. 

Admiring Gavin's taste, Connor slowly downed the drink, before lowering the cup down into his lap- taking a more relaxed posture once again.

“Don't keep me in suspense, Connor.” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“It was…surprisingly pleasant.” Connor answered.

“Good.” Gavin downed his own drink, though with a faster and more practiced ease. “You've got good taste.”

“Thank you, Detect-” Connor noticed the look on Gavin's face. “Gavin.”

“Want some more?” Gavin held out the bottle with his free hand.

“I'm not sure that would be the best idea.” Connor frowned.

“Come on, Connor.” Gavin pushed the bottle a bit closer.

“We start the case-” Connor started.

“Drink. I know I need one.” Gavin frowned. “I'm not going to force you though, dipshit.”

“I appreciate that.” Connor smiled. “I'll have one more, if you don't mind.”

Smiling slightly, Gavin held out the whiskey bottle, before carefully pouring out a double shot for Connor. Watching the man's every movement, Connor almost found himself getting lost in the Detective's eyes again…only to be interrupted as Gavin turned and poured himself another drink.

“So, Connor. What's our cover?” Gavin spoke up.

“Cover? For the case?” Connor assumed.

“Yes, dipshit.” Gavin sipped his whiskey. “For the case.”

“We should aim to stick to the truth wherever possible. It'll make it easier to maintain our cover.” Connor started.

“Alright.” Gavin thought for a moment. “Same first names?”

“That could work.” Connor agreed. “In those files Captain Fowler sent us, he mentioned the College president would give us both a last name.”

“One less thing to worry about.” Gavin shrugged.

“What about our relationship?” Connor continued.

When Gavin almost choked on his mouthful of whiskey, it took all of Connors willpower not to laugh. The look of bewilderment on the Detective's face was unlike any expression he'd ever seen.

“What about it, dipshit?” Gavin broke the silence, as he tried to appear calm.

“An apartment is being provided for us. As we'll be living together for the duration of the case, we should be prepared for any questions we might encounter.” Connor explained, smiling slightly.

“So…friends?” Gavin suggested quietly.

“Friends?” Connor tilted his head slightly.

“Said to stick to the truth whenever we could, right?” Gavin answered.

“Right.” Connor had another sip of whiskey.

Though the casual nature of their relationship, both real and fictional, somewhat disappointed Connor…he couldn't deny that it was a significant improvement. He and Gavin were no longer at each other's throats…and any remaining barriers were slowly being chipped away.

“So we...went to the same high school?” Gavin prompted, shaking Connor out of his thoughts.

“Private School would suit our cover better. The College we'll be attending-” Connor started. 

“Is full of rich assholes.” Gavin shook his head as he finished his glass of whiskey. “I remember.”

“If I recall correctly, the messages from Captain Fowler suggested that the President of the College would be willing to fill in our false records.” Connor continued.

“So we're ready to go?” Gavin frowned.

“Not quite. We should take the opportunity to discuss what we know about the case.” Connor suggested.

“Isn't much to talk about, dipshit. Kids didn't know each other well, no traces, no witnesses.” Gavin shook his head bitterly. “Parents aren't going to be any help.”

“That's where we should be focusing.” Connor insisted.

“Good point.” Gavin reached for the bottle of whiskey again, before pouring himself out another glassful. “Another drink?”

“Gavin-” Connor looked down at his nearly empty glass, before looking back up. “Alright.”

“I'm not forcing you, Connor.” Gavin looked amused.

“I know.” Connor smiled.

“Good.” Gavin poured Connor another glass, before placing the bottle back down. “Where the fuck were we?”

“The parents.” Connor reminded him. “They were unwilling to help with the case.”

“Fucking understatement.” Gavin sipped his whiskey. “Pricks.”

“Mr Wayne said _‘Good luck. I don't think you'll find anything at the end of all this’_.” Connor echoed the man's words. “That statement implies that he may have been involved…or that he knows something that could be critical to our investigation.”

“Even without saying that, something about him…” Gavin shivered slightly.

“Doesn't seem right?” Connor assumed.

“Yeah.” Gavin nodded. “Something’s making me think, Connor.”

“Yes?” Connor took another sip of his whiskey.

“If the parents don't give a shit…” Gavin started. “Why does the college President care?”

“I…don't know.” Connor was stunned. “I hadn't thought about that.”

“And that butler let us in when I said we were on the case. Pretty fucking weird.” Gavin pointed out.

“That was…” Connor frowned. “Something’s not right.”

“Think we already figured that out, Connor.” Gavin quickly drank the rest of the whiskey in his glass.

“We should be careful what we discuss with the college President.” Connor suggested. “This whole case…”

“Feels like a fucking trap.” Gavin concluded.

“I agree.” Connor frowned.

“Fowler obviously thinks there's something to it. Or he wouldn't send us in.” Gavin spoke up again.

“Obviously.” Connor repeated.

“Just need to keep our guard up…” Gavin paused, before a smirk formed on his face. “Watch each others’ backs.”

“I can do that.” Connor mimicked Gavin's expression.

When the Detective flushed red again, indicating that his expression had elicited the correct response, Connor hid another smile, by finishing what remained of the whiskey in his glass. As he did so, the odd tension in the room skyrocketed- only aided by the way their eyes locked together.

Almost as soon as he'd emptied the cup, Connor noticed Gavin standing up- discarding his own glass on the coffee table. Confused, he watched in silence- given a moment to admire the man's behind before he turned and walked out of the door.

Within a few moments, the Detective quickly returned, with a fresh bottle of whiskey in tow- identical to the first.

“Almost out.” Gavin gestured to the nearly empty bottle as he sat back down.

“Should we be drinking so much before we start our case?” Connor questioned.

“Come on, Connor. Once we start we might not get another chance to do this.” Gavin edged closer, opening the new bottle.

“What are we doing, Gavin?” Connor questioned.

“Drinking.” Gavin frowned.

“I know that.” Connor continued.

“Suppose we could do some kind of drinking game. Haven't done that in a while.” Gavin shrugged.

“Like what?” Connor was intrigued.

“Never have I ever? It's stupid, but it's better than drinking in silence like assholes.” Gavin suggested.

“What are the rules?” Connor edged closer.

“Don't have that in your program?” Gavin tilted his head slightly.

“Whilst I was designed to work harmoniously with humans, I was never programmed to respond to this type of situation. This was before the update. I imagine more would be included, were Cyberlife to create another model.” Connor explained.

“Another-” Gavin shook his head. “Right. I'll give you an example. I'd say something like ‘Never have I ever had too much to drink’. If you've done that, you take a shot. Then it'd be your turn. Got it, dipshit?”

“I believe so. Should I start?” Connor was oddly nervous.

“Be my guest.” Gavin shrugged.

“Never have I ever…” Connor paused.

“Something wrong?” Gavin pursued.

“I'm not sure what I should say.” Connor frowned.

“Just say anything.” Gavin leaned back against the sofa.

“Maybe it would be better if we just asked each other questions.” Connor suggested.

“Works for me.” Gavin nodded, before taking a sip of his drink. “Go ahead.”

“You told me you're related to Elijah Kamski. I believe it's your turn to ask something of me.” Connor smiled slightly, before downing some of his own drink. “I'm an open book…or computer, as the case may be.”

“Smartass.” Gavin leaned forward. “Alright. Uh…what was your first case?”

“It was on August 15th, 2038.” Connor started. “I was sent in as a hostage negotiator. A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl. I managed to save her.”

“I remember that. Was all over the fucking news. That was you?” Gavin looked surprised.

“It was.” Connor answered simply, taking another sip of whiskey.

“Not bad.” Gavin seemed impressed. “Guess it's my turn. Go ahead, ask me something.”

“What was your first case?” Connor turned the conversation around.

“As a Detective?” Gavin frowned.

“If you like.” Connor smiled.

“Alright.” Gavin cleared his throat, taking a moment to have some of his own drink. “Shipment of androids went missing. Couple of people got hurt in the process. Tracked it down to a Red Ice operation.”

“Which you successfully dismantled.” Connor assumed.

“Took my first bullet, but still managed.” Gavin shrugged.

“You got shot?” Connor was surprised.

“I did. Didn't catch anything important, but it fucking hurt.” Gavin explained further.

“I can imagine that.” Connor sympathised.

“You've been shot?” Gavin seemed intrigued.

“During the hostage situation. When I came out onto the roof, the deviant shot me. The bullet damaged the biocomponents in my left shoulder.” Connor answered.

“And you felt it?” Gavin frowned.

“Aman-” Connor paused. “The humans working at Cyberlife told me I was able to feel pain, but I'd never had a chance to experience it.”

“I knew that asshole breaking your nose did some damage…didn't think the pain went that far back.” Gavin frowned once more, taking another sip of his drink. “Thought androids couldn't feel pain?”

“Most are unable to process it. As an advanced prototype, I was able to be fitted with additional sensors.” Connor explained in detail.

“Why?” Gavin looked confused.

“They programmed me to work harmoniously with humans. My ability to feel pain was likely added to further facilitate my integration.” Connor answered, downing more of his own glass.

“Don't talk like that, dipshit.” Gavin shook his head.

“I'm not certain I understand-” Connor was puzzled.

“Don't talk like you're just some machine, Connor.” Gavin edged closer.

“Although I have become deviant, I am still a machine. I'm not human.” Connor was surprised by Gavin's words.

“Maybe not. But you're still alive, dipshit.” Gavin spoke irritably.

Frozen in shock, Connor felt his chest ache harder- as he played the Detective's words over and over in his head. He'd heard a similar sentiment in many conversations with Hank, but the way Gavin said it seemed…different. 

The tenderness and sincerity behind the words went against everything he'd ever heard from the Detective.

“I…” Connor struggled to piece together a coherent sentence. “Thank you, Gavin.”

“Should've realised it a long time ago.” Gavin flushed slightly red.

Another silent moment passed, the strange tension in the room growing thick and palpable- before either of them found the courage to speak up once more.

“Got another question for me, Connor?” Gavin took another sip of whiskey.

“Maybe…” Connor shook his head slightly to clear his mind. “I…scanned you when we first met. I didn't see anything in your records indicating that you had any living relatives.”

“That's a serious question.” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“If you prefer, I could ask about something else. I didn't mean to-” Connor started.

“It's fine.” Gavin made a casual gesture with his free hand, indicating no anger. “You know I changed my name. Just got my records sealed. Fresh start.”

“Is anyone else at the precinct aware of your-” Connor began again.

“No.” Gavin interrupted again.

“I'm the only you've-” Connor let his voice tail off.

“Don't let it go to your head.” Gavin joked. “Think we can change the subject?”

“Of course.” Connor smiled. “Is there anything else you'd like to ask me, Detective?”

“Let me think…” Gavin thought for a moment. “What do you like?”

“What do I like?” Connor repeated, unsure.

“Movies. Music. Pets. Shit like that.” Gavin explained.

“Oh.” Connor took a moment to think. “I like dogs.”

“I know.” Gavin smiled slightly. “You keep a picture of one on your desk.”

“You've noticed?” Connor smiled again. “That's Sumo. He belongs to Hank.”

“Cute dog.” Gavin nodded. “Anderson picked a good one. What else, Connor?”

“I've only recently started listening to music, as such. Lieutenant Anderson played some records. I was able to find out what I liked.” Connor answered. “I like many different kinds of music...but I've discovered I prefer music from one particular artist.”

“And…?” Gavin prompted.

“Frank Sinatra. I find his music has a…pleasant energy.” Connor explained.

“Good choice.” Gavin downed another gulp of whiskey. “Not bad.”

At the Detective's seal of approval, Connor felt the ache in his chest grow again…ever so slightly.

“What about you, Gavin?” Connor enquired. “I can see alot of posters, but you must have a favorite.”

“Queen.” Gavin answered simply.

“Queen.” Connor repeated.

“Greatest band of all time.” Gavin spoke enthusiastically. “So we've covered music. What about movies?”

“Hank has shown me many of his favourites.” Connor started. “I prefer horror.”

“Horror.” Gavin seemed surprised.

“I can appreciate the suspense in the more well known titles…” Connor began.

“But you also love a cheesy slasher flick.” Gavin assumed.

“Correct.” Connor finished up his glass of whiskey. “I'm not opposed to those featuring the undead, either.”

“Zombie movies are the shit.” Gavin agreed. “Ever seen Dawn of the Dead?”

“I don't believe I have. I've been trying to catch up on-” Connor started.

“We're watching it.” Gavin interrupted again.

“I'm sorry?” Connor was slightly puzzled.

“The original is a fucking classic, but the reboot is so much better.” Gavin spoke enthusiastically _. _

“We have the case-” Connor protested.

“Come on. One night before we go down the rabbit hole, Connor.” Gavin leaned forward.

“Alright.” Connor found himself smiling again. 

Triumphantly, Gavin leaned forward- before reaching a hand down under the coffee table. Retrieving a slim tablet, he quickly returned to sitting at Connors side. As the Detective waited for the device to switch on, Connor chose to observe- unable to deny how his thirium pump raced faster at the prospect of watching a movie with Gavin. 

It was something so simple, but the idea alone made Connors mind whirr.

“We're going to need takeout.” Gavin spoke up, placing his empty glass down on the coffee table, before returning his full attention to the tablet. “What are we in for, Connor?”

“Takeout?” Connor frowned.

“We're into our second bottle of whiskey, dipshit. If we don't eat something…let's just say I'm not up to having to clean anything off this couch.” Gavin explained. “Got it?”

“Yes.” Connor answered simply. “What would you like to eat?”

“Should be me asking that.” Gavin shook his head. “Got anything you like?”

“Pizza.” Connor spoke quickly.

“I can work with that.” Gavin agreed. “Got a preference?”

“Pepperoni.” Connor answered.

“A classic. Alright. I'll get it.” Gavin tapped on the tablet.

“I can-” Connor protested.

“I got it.” Gavin spoke firmly.

“Gavin-” Connor protested again.

“You can get the next one.” Gavin shrugged.

“The next one…” Connor repeated. “We'll be doing this again, Gavin?”

“Don't read too much into it, dipshit.” Gavin flushed slightly red again.

“Whatever you say,  **_Detective_ ** .” Connor smiled innocently.

Deliberately emphasising Gavin's title, Connor watched in satisfied silence, as the man's face flushed red again. Amused, Connor observed as the Detective struggled to string together a coherent sentence- before clearing his throat in an attempt to regain control.

“Thirty minutes.” Gavin focused on his tablet. 

“Thirty minutes?” Connor repeated, a little confused.

“For the pizza.” Gavin answered.

“Oh. Of course.” Connor realised.

“We've got time to kill.” Gavin pointed out. “What do we do?”

“I can think of... _a few things_ …” Connor deliberately let his voice tail off suggestively.

“Like what?” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“Gavin-” Connor paused.

Connor found himself unable to continue, as his vision suddenly began to warp and blur- until the room almost seemed to spin around him. Confused, he went to speak- only to find himself unable to. The alcohol, it seemed, had finally begun to settle in to his systems. 

Though he knew the amount he consumed wasn't a large amount by any means, he'd failed to factor in that it was his first drink- and that his systems were not used to the foreign sensations associated with alcohol consumption.

“Connor?” Gavin moved closer, looking concerned.

“I'm alright.” Connor finally managed to speak up.

“Sure about that?” Gavin questioned.

“The whiskey has begun to affect my systems.” Connor answered.

“Maybe you should stop-” Gavin glanced at the whiskey.

“No. I can keep going.” Connor spoke enthusiastically.

“I don't want Anderson to-” Gavin looked uncertain.

“Gavin.” Connor spoke firmly. “I can…keep going.”

“If you insist, dipshit.” Gavin shrugged. “We could try flip cup.”

“Flip...cup?” Connor frowned.

“Normally we'd be playing with a couple more people.” Gavin started. “We line up some shots. It's like a race. You drink the shots, flip the cups upside down, and end up with your hands on the table.”

“Before your opponent.” Connor assumed.

“Exactly.” Gavin nodded. “You up for it?”

“I'm up for anything, if you are, Gavin.” Connor found himself smirking slightly.

“Alright.” Gavin nodded. “We're going to need more whisky. And some more cups.”

“Wouldn't drinking the whisky in this way be a waste?” Connor frowned.

“Good point.” Gavin rose to his feet. “Think I've got some vodka.”

“I can help-” Connor moved to get up.

“You stay there.” Gavin headed towards the door.

“Gavin-” Connor protested.

“It's fine, Connor.” Gavin exited the room.

Just as he was about to get to his feet to help, regardless of the Detective's protests, Connor felt his processors whir- indicating that a call was attempting to go through. The heavy metal ringtone instantly gave away the person trying to contact him. 

Taking advantage of the fact that Gavin was still searching in the kitchen, he answered the call. He knew that Lieutenant Anderson was likely concerned for him, and Connor couldn't entirely blame the man- it had been only that morning that Gavin had still been throwing insults at them both.

“Lieutenant.” Connor willed his voice processors to work.

“ _Fuck, Connor. I've been trying to reach you. Thought Reed had got to you_.” Hank's voice sounded concerned. “ _Where are you?_ ”

“I'm with Detective Reed. At his apartment.” Connor answered.

“ _Oh, for-_ ” Hank took a deep breath. “ _You ok, Connor?_ ”

“I'm alright.” Connor struggled to speak, knowing his voice was slightly distorted.

“ _You sure? You sound-_ ” Hank paused. “ _Son, have you been drinking?_ ”

“Maybe…” Connor answered tentatively.

“ _What's Reed done to you?_ ” Hank sounded agitated.

“Nothing, Lieutenant.” Connor spoke quickly.

“ _I'm going to kick-_ ” Hank started.

“Everything's fine.” Connor tried to reassure Hank.

“ _He's an asshole, Connor! What he's said to you-_ ” Hank went on.

“Detective-” Connor paused. “Gavin apologised, Hank.”

“ _He did?_ ” Hank sounded exasperated. “ _Come on, Connor. Everything that fucker says is-_ ”

“I believe him.” Connor interrupted.

“ _Connor-_ ” Hank started.

“He expressed regret for his past behaviour.” Connor interrupted again. “And he explained the reason behind-”

“ _He gave excuses?_ ” Hank assumed.

“No.” Connor struggled to speak again. “I believe he was sincere.”

“ _Really?_ ” Hank sounded unsure. “ _What reason did that asshole give?_ ”

“It's…a deeply personal matter, Hank.” Connor explained. “I don't think it's my place to decide what you should know about Detective Reed's past.”

“ _Connor-_ ” Hank started.

“I understand your concern, Lieutenant.” Connor continued.

“ _I get that you're stuck working with him._ ” Hank sighed. “ _I just don't want you getting hurt by him, Connor._ ”

“I know.” Connor found himself smiling, though he knew Hank couldn't see.

“ _He says anything, tries anything, and I'll come get you._ ” Hank spoke sincerely.

“Thank you, Hank.” Connor stumbled over his words.

“ _I trust you, Connor. I just don't trust Reed._ ” Hank explained.

“I'll be alright.” Connor spoke reassuringly.

“ _Ok. Ok._ ” Hank paused. “ _Well…found anything out about the case? Heard things didn't go too well in interrogation._ ”

“We've…” Connor paused.

Whilst he wanted to confide in Hank regarding his and Gavin's doubts about the case, Connor also didn't want to worry the Lieutenant any more than was necessary.

Allowing his voice processors a moment to stabilise, Connor continued.

“There's not much to say, Lieutenant.” Connor spoke calmly. “I believe we'll find out more tomorrow.”

“ _Alright-_ ” Hank stopped for a moment to curse. “ _Sorry Connor. Sumo’s giving me that look. Think I need to take him out. You be careful. I'm here if you need me._ ”

“I appreciate that, Hank.” Connor found himself smiling again.

“ _Tell Reed if he says anything to you-_ ” Hank started.

“I know.” Connor tactfully cut Hank off as he heard footsteps approaching. “Have a good evening, Lieutenant.”

“ _You too, Connor. Just…be careful._ ” Hank warned.

“I will.” Connor finished the conversation.

As he ended the call, Connor looked up in time to see Gavin entering the room once again- with a sizeable bottle of Vodka and several red plastic cups in tow. Just as they locked eyes, Connor became concerned with the man's expression- it was nervous…and uncertain. 

It was a far cry from the confident smirk he'd seen on the Detective a few minutes earlier. The deep worry made the ache in Connors chest return.

“Anderson?” Gavin asked tentatively.

“Yes.” Connor answered calmly.

When the room slipped into awkward silence, Connor cautiously rose to his feet, before approaching Gavin. Taking a moment to brace himself, he tentatively reached for the vodka and plastic cups- deliberately letting his fingers brush over the Detective's hands as he took the objects away.

“Shall we,  _**Detective**?”  _ Connor spoke slowly, enjoying the way Gavin's face flushed red again.

“Think you can beat me?” Gavin locked eyes with Connor.

“I'd like to think so.” Connor found himself smiling again.

“Alright.” Gavin stepped closer. “You're on, dipshit.”

Smiling, Connor turned round, and moved back towards the coffee table. Cautiously, he glanced back at Gavin, the ache in his chest returning when he caught the Detective's gaze instantly moving away from him. 

The idea that the man had been staring at him made Connors thirium pump race faster- something which only served to give rise to the ache in his chest. Hoping that his expression betrayed none of his inner struggle, Connor knelt by the coffee table- taking great care not to jostle any of the empty bottles or glasses on his way down.

After placing the vodka on the table, Connor looked up at Gavin- who had knelt down beside him.

As he took in their close proximity, Connor felt the odd tension in the room rise again- if that were even possible. Forcing himself to focus, he managed to get his voice processors to work.

“How many cups do we need?” Connor asked.

“Uh…” Gavin paused.

“Are you alright?” Connor frowned.

“Whisky.” Gavin shook his head slightly. “I'm good. Line up…six.”

“Each?!” Connor was startled.

“No, dipshit. Six. Three for you, three for me.” Gavin laughed.

“That sounds reasonable.” Connor admitted sheepishly.

“Come on.” Gavin edged closer.

Finding himself smiling again, Connor picked out six plastic cups- carefully lining up three in front of himself and the Detective. Once he'd discarding the remaining cups out of the way, he unscrewed the lid of the vodka bottle- before eagerly pouring out the shots. 

After making sure to only fill them partway, knowing a full cup would end up with less than desirable consequences, Connor carefully pushed the bottle to the side. Idly glancing at Gavin, he positioned himself to grab the cup furthest to his right. 

Once the Detective was also in position, Connor smiled again.

When their eyes locked, Connor nodded slightly. Instantly reacting when Gavin echoed his movements, he immediately picked up the cup. 

Expecting to be able to down it with ease, the same way his systems had processed the whisky, Connor instead found himself sputtering and choking as the overwhelmingly unpleasant taste hit his tongue. 

Startled by the bitter taste, he placed the cup down, before bringing his hands up to his mouth as he struggled to keep his mouthful of vodka down.

When he turned to face Gavin, Connor saw the man red in the face, empty cup discarded on the ground beside him- the Detective almost bent over double from laughter. Laughter so intense that no sound echoed forth.

“Fuck.” Gavin leant back, running his fingers through his hair before letting his arms relax. “Connor, you-”

“My distress amuses you, Detective Reed?” Connor managed as he finally swallowed his mouthful of vodka.

“I wish Chris and Tina had seen that.” Gavin wiped tears of laughter from his face.

“Why? It was extremely unpleasant.” Connor frowned.

“Come on, dipshit. It was fucking hilarious.” Gavin struggled to hold back further laughter. 

“I suppose it was.” Connor couldn't help but smile.

As the Detective continued to shake with barely held back laughs, Connor took advantage of the distracted man to examine him once again. Gavin's hair was tousled, with several endearing curls, from where the man had run his fingers through his hair. 

The new navy blue jacket, pristine and pressed only an hour ago, was now creased...and had begun to slide off the Detective's shoulders. A slightly red flush seemed permanently fixed on the man's face, likely from the rapid alcohol consumption...but nonetheless serving to make Connors processors race. 

Taking in the tipsy Detective in all his rumpled glory, Connor found himself once again drawn to Gavin's lips.

Just as he was leaning in to examine them further,  _ (an investigation, Connor told himself)  _ Connor found him and Gavin both startled as a loud ring echoed through the apartment.

“The pizza.” Gavin groaned.

“I'll get it.” Connor rose to his feet.

“Connor-” Gavin warned.

“I can do it.” Connor insisted.

“If you insist.” Gavin spoke sarcastically. “Already paid for, and left a tip, so-”

“I've got this under control, Detective.” Connor nodded.

Wavering slightly, Connor braced himself by holding out his arms- waiting a moment for the spinning room around him to right itself. Once satisfied that his scrambled processors could handle him walking a few steps, Connor tentatively walked around the edge of the coffee table. 

Having to hold himself up by leaning against the apartment walls, he somehow made his way to the door- narrowly avoiding a collision with their pile of shopping bags.

Opening the door, he was met by a tired looking human teenager- a young man in a garish orange uniform emblazoned with a equally bright logo. Carrying a large matching bag, he pulled out the pizza box, before leaving as quickly as he'd arrived. 

Knowing the odd reaction could be down to any number of factors, Connor closed the door once more.

With the pizza in his arms, he returned to the living room to see Gavin missing- the coffee table devoid of any obstructions. Frowning, he placed the box down, about to voice his confusion when he heard Gavin rummaging around in the kitchen. 

Satisfied by the lack of curses, indicating that the Detective was managing to get around without falling over, Connor retook his earlier seat at the right end of the couch.

When Gavin reentered with a pitcher of water and two fresh glasses in tow, along with two plates tucked under his arms, Connor found his smile returning. 

The situation was so simple and domestic, yet it served to make his chest ache as much as the sight of Gavin himself. Savouring the sensation, knowing he'd likely not feel it again until the case was solved, Connor watched as the Detective arranged everything in the remaining space on the table.

“Probably shouldn't finish those shots.” Gavin smirked.

“That would be…best.” Connor agreed.

“Might as well watch the movie.” Gavin brightened slightly. “Wish I could watch it for the first time again.”

“You enjoy the movie that much?” Connor was surprised.

“It's a zombie movie, dipshit. What's not to like?” Gavin frowned.

“I-” Connor paused.

“Exactly. Nothing.” Gavin nodded triumphantly. “Come on. Pizzas getting cold.”

* * *

The next two hours, Connor found, would become permanently engrained in his memory records. Whilst the film itself exceeded his expectations, being a surprisingly good mix of gore and genuine thrills, it was Gavin's company that elevated the entire experience.

The amount of alcohol they'd collectively consumed, though less than ideal, had served to relax the Detective entirely. He still spoke with his trademark confidence, but it was abundantly clear he held no more hostility towards Connor.

While the odd tension that Connor felt earlier was still underlying, the atmosphere still remained somewhat relaxed.

It was beautiful in its simplicity.

And whilst Connor found himself longing for something more…

He wouldn't have traded those few hours for anything in the world.

* * *

Not even realising that he'd slipped into rest mode, Connor found himself startled- having no concept of how much time had passed. Willing his tired processors to work, he pushed the numerous alerts in his vision away.

They were nothing important- his systems simply relaying their progress in converting the food into additional energy…and their efforts to process the copious amounts of alcohol.

Groaning, as the room slowly came into focus around him, Connor immediately became aware of how dark the living room was. Just as he was considering getting up, he felt something move beside him. Forcing himself not to react, Connor looked down at his left side- and felt his thirium pump skip a beat.

Somewhere along the line after the film, Gavin had also fallen asleep- slouched on his side with his head leaning on Connors left shoulder. The feeling of the Detective's body slowly rising and falling with each breath brought the return of the ache in Connors chest. 

The feeling was oddly soothing- unlike anything that he'd ever experienced.

Connor wasn't sure who had fallen asleep first…but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. 

Not when Gavin was so close.

Smiling slightly, Connor looked down at Gavin- glad that the man couldn't see the wistful expression he now wore. In sleep, the Detective snored ever so lightly, the sound and furrowed brow of sleep incredibly endearing.

Feeling his thirium pump skip a beat, Connor forced himself to stay as still as possible…

And remained in his uncomfortable seating position for as long as he could bear…

For several blissful minutes.

Connor wanted nothing more than for those few minutes to stretch on end last forever, to freeze them in that moment in time, but eventually…he found his tired sensors protesting against the increasing ache in his side.

Not wanting to wake Gavin, he carefully edged away- using his arms to keep the man in his odd sleeping position as he gradually made his way off the couch. Cautiously, he moved the Detective onto his back- watching his every movement to ensure that he didn't disturb him. 

Mindful of his surroundings, Connor noticed that Gavin still wore his newly acquired footwear- and set about quietly removing the tailored boots. Once he'd successfully taken the shoes away, Connor placed them by the coffee table.

Bracing himself, and willing the ache in his chest to go away, Connor slid one arm under Gavin's back- pausing for a moment when the Detective stirred in his sleep. 

Finding it hard to hold back laughter at the unintelligible, mumbled words that came out of Gavin's mouth, combined with the Detective's eyes remaining firmly shut, Connor found his smile returning.

When the mumbling stopped, and Gavin relaxed again, Connor moved his other arm under the Detective's legs. Willing himself not to give in to the swirling room around him, Connor slowly rose to his feet- holding Gavin in a crude imitation of a bridal style carry.

Somehow managing to manoeuvre the Detective in his arms, Connor headed towards the living room door- sparing a glance into the hallway in order to examine the path to Gavin's bedroom.

Once he arrived at the only closed off room, Connor gently pushed the door open with his foot- holding back an impressive curse when he wavered dramatically on his other foot.

As he entered the room, Connor managed to lean against the small touch pad on the wall that he assumed controlled the lights.

With the room now dimly lit, he could make out several details in the relative darkness. Like the rest of the apartment, the decor was fairly modern, with a sizeable double bed as the centerpiece. 

Sleek closets and a matching dresser were decorated with even more photos, with the walls themselves taken up by a an extended collection of posters.

Momentarily admiring the space, Connor found himself grateful for the fact that Gavin hadn't made his bed before leaving for work that day.

It would make things easier.

Not wanting to disturb the Detective, Connor laid him down on his back, and paused for a moment to consider removing the blazer to allow Gavin further comfort. 

After a moment of calculating of the numerous paths, Connor came to the conclusion that he was unwilling to further risk waking the man.

Pulling the plush covers up to the Detective's waist, not wanting him to overheat, Connor paused for a moment to ensure that Gavin was as comfortable as possible.

Once satisfied, he headed out the room- but not before a gleam of polished wood caught his eye.

Turning in the direction of the light, Connor saw a traditional guitar positioned up against the far wall- aged, but in a way that indicated it was much loved, as opposed to neglected.

The thought of Gavin playing the guitar made the ache in his chest return once again, but Connor forced himself to focus- instead committing the sight to his memory banks. He could ask the Detective about his hidden talents in the morning.

Lingering for a single moment more, Connor finally exited the room- pausing in the doorway to deactivate the lights once again.

As soon as Gavin's room descended into peaceful darkness, Connor headed for the living room.

He wanted nothing more than to sleep at the Detective's side in the bed…

But Connor didn't want to push any boundaries. 

Their relationship was still new, after all.

Connor found that the reasoning did little to calm his racing thirium pump, but still braced himself for what would inevitably be a long, uncomfortable night.

He only hoped that Gavin's rest would be more peaceful than his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is where things really start going, plotwise! Thanks for sticking around and reading so far!


End file.
